


Dominus

by curiobi



Series: The Original Vampire Diaries Armada [6]
Category: Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Damon is merciless, Damon the Dominus, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Jeremy has literally bitten more than he can chew, Jeremy is asking for it, Jeremy is in for it - but he kind of bought it on himself, M/M, Pain/Pleasure, Please give Kudos generously if you like what you read ;), Punishment, Should Jeremy's punishment continue, Spanking, Whipping, You decide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him,right when he most needs to lash out the most.





	1. Jeremy's Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember back in season 1 and 2 when Damon couldn't behave himself for toffee? Remember when he threatened to shove the Gilbert ring so far up Jeremy's ass he would really have something to choke on and then threw it at his face to add injury to insult? 
> 
> _remember that thing where I can never and I mean **NEVER** let that kind of thing slide?_ Well, that is what explains the dirty, sordid things that happen between Jeremy and Damon in this fic. I mean the sexual tension between Damon and Jeremy was quite literally making my little fangirl heart expire... or maybe that was heartburn... whatever, this _had_ to be done ;D
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **

He didn't want to think about what had just almost happened with Elena, he didn't want to think about what had happened with her death wish having brother-

_-and most of all he didn't want to think about what had happened with Katherine,_ but he couldn't stop it all swirling around in his head. He'd come _this close_ to turning it off. If Stefan hadn't chosen that exact moment to come charging in and stopped him he may well have ripped Katherine's cold dead heart from her chest and ended it once and for all.

Apparently, Stefan had been following Katherine to make sure she got out of town and didn't try attacking Elena or anyone else and realised she'd doubled back and headed to the boarding house. Katherine had done what she did best and fled at record speed even for a vampire when Stefan vamp sped in all hero hair and judgment, lecturing him until he removed his hand from her chest, regrettably leaving her evil heart where it was.

Stefan had gone into full annoying little brother mode about how stupid he had been to let her get to him. He'd convincingly lied through his teeth that he was just trying to scare her and had no intention of turning it off but Stefan sadly not only didn't believe him he started yelling about how his tendency to lash out already put Elena in danger and if he turned off his humanity he could do anything to her including killing her and the only way that was happening was if he went through him.

 _As if he couldn't! ..._ But Stefan the squirrel drinker was right, a judgemental, self-righteous, _pain in the ass,_  yes, but he was right. Turning it off right now was _crazy_.The _entire_ founder’s council was on the warpath for killer vampires. It was hardly the time to flip the switch on his humanity and by extension his self-control and do something reckless.

The idiots at the council didn't know about daylight rings and if he was going to keep it that way he had to continue his game of misdirection, particularly with his new bestie the sheriff, not to mention Mrs Lockwood, who like him wanted answers about her husband’s death.  _Why had a vampire weapon worked on human anyway?_

‘I wouldn't I laced it with Vervain’.

He sniffed his drink, yep Vervain alright. He must have been _seriously_ distracted over his idiocy with Katherine and the irritating conundrum of what happened with mayor Lockwood to not notice his drink was spiked, and Jeremy Gilbert was sitting in a chair looking shady as all get out.

#  ** ************************** **

Sooo, Jeremy Gilbert had been planning to **kill** him, _-he would have to punish the little brat for his insolence_. His obsession with vampires wasn't going to end well. First, he'd willingly drank a Vampire's blood and now he was trying to get one to big brother him. Well, it was time little Gilbert learned what Stefan would gladly tell him, - _most of the time he sucked at being a big brother._

‘So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'

‘Yeah but then I thought-

-‘I don't care what you  _thought_ little brat, you made a  _big_  mistake coming here, and a bigger mistake confessing. I told you what I would do if you crossed me, or did you forget our little chat at the carnival?’ Damon moved closer walking around Jeremy in a predatory circle. ‘Snapping your neck wasn't enough, threatening to shove a mystical ring up your ass wasn't enough-

-‘Guess I'm gonna have to _punish_ you little Gilbert, _until you learn your lesson'._

‘No -what do you mean?’

‘I thought so’ Damon murmured as he grabbed Jeremey from behind, 'I thought something was off when I threatened you at the carnival. Fear, anger, yes, but there was something else, you're into being roughed up aren’t you little Gilbert?’

‘What? No, that's crazy’.

‘So that's what you're after hmm? Interesting, and here I was just going to kick your ass, but apparently I can do something much better to it’.

‘No,  _no._ You got this all wrong’.

‘Sure I do’.

Damon turned Jeremy around and stared into his eyes. 

‘Don't’ Jeremey murmured breaking eye contact, ‘look maybe you're right okay, but just don't, that's not why I came here, and besides it doesn't work okay’.

‘And how would a little brat like you know something like that?’

‘I just do alright’.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's jaw and forced him to look at him. ‘I have had it up to here with Brunette's playing games with me today, so don't even try the mysterious act with me little brat'. Damon's eyes narrowed, ‘somebody else has had at you right? enough to make you know you like it rough?’

Jeremey looked away. 

‘let me guess, Lockwood, right?’

Jeremy's eyes flew back to his panicked, ‘How did-

-‘You  _reeked_  of him at the carnival. I'm not sure what's going on with that family but I'm pretty sure they're freeks of some kind, oh and fyi, if you don't want anyone to know your banging Tyler Lockwood maybe don't show up places threatening people when you have his stench all over you. -Come to think of it you also reeked of adrenaline when I grabbed you.

I thought it was because you realised just how stupid threatening a vampire was, but now I'm thinking I was just the icing on your stupidity cake that day. So what happened?’

‘... One minute we were just talking’.

‘Then he just got really mad over nothing and the next thing I knew he had me by the throat and he was really strong, I mean like you are strong’.

_Interesting, what was the deal with that family?_

-‘And suddenly we went from arguing too... I mean he just started kissing me, but not like real kissing more like… I don't know, it was really aggressive and…’

‘Did you like it?’

‘… Yeah, but I don't think it's a good thing that I did because well, it just escalated and we ended up... He was really freaked out afterwards and I pretended that I was freaked out as well but I wasn't because I finally understood something about myself, but that doesn't mean I have to go with it’.

‘Well, I can take no for answer’.

‘Thanks, I guess’.

‘Yeah well, taking advantage of messed up teenagers is just the kind of thing that makes people think I'm a bad guy, and I think I'm kinda trying to turn over a new leaf’.

‘Because you have the hots for my sister?’

‘Yeah’.

‘You know I'm not okay with that’.

‘Yeah,  _I know’_.

He _had_ been about to let him go, he really had, but then he had to mention his damn sister, who just like Katherine had been stringing him along to get what she wanted and as soon as she did she dropped him like a bad habit.

Yeah okay so he'd snapped her brother's neck, she had every right to be mad at him, but she should have left it there instead of playing him like a fool and making him believe that she was going to forgive him when she had no intention of doing so. _And_ he was sick of her pretending there was nothing going on between them just because she wanted Stefan more. He was sick of all of it, how long was he going to be a slave to that face? He had to break out of the trap he had dug for himself, he had to do something...

He eyed up Jeremy. ‘second thought, I can't just let you go unpunished, what if you decide to do it again?’

‘No-no I won't’ Jeremy looked at his ring and gripped it.

‘Relax little Gilbert, I'm not going to kill you, nothing that obvious, no I'm going to do something that will prove once and for all that I don't care what your sister thinks’.

‘I don't under-

He was in front of Jeremy before he had a chance to move, sinking his sharp fangs into his taunt neck as he cried out and struggled, but he only allowed himself a taste. He meant what he said he wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

Damon backed him up against the wall and slid his hands between the wall and his body palming his ass, before turning him around and bringing his hand down hard on his ass. ‘Need it rough’, he found himself panting 'so don't take it easy on me’. Damon's smirk as he vamp sped them up to the bedroom and pinned him down one hand holding his wrists the other sliding down his body was pure evil, proving once again that something was wrong with him as it made him shiver uncontrollably.

‘ _Don’t move’,_ Damon growled in his ear while unbuckling him, ‘not a muscle do you understand or I'm going to punish you harder for disobeying me’. Damon was stripping them both at super speed and he suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed as Damon stared down at him and not for the first time he realised that Damon wasn't just handsome he was really beautiful and he had the most perfect lips. He suddenly wanted Damon to kiss him, _what was wrong with him?_ -he wanted to kiss a man, _a creature_ , that had killed him in cold blood only a few days ago, and who he'd been planning to murder in revenge just hours ago.

 _He was messed up_ … It was just everything hurt so bad since Anna, he couldn't stand to think of her burning to death like that, she must have been so afraid, so alone. He hadn't been able to save her, and Vicky,  _he didn't even know what happened to her,_ but he **knew** it was bad no matter how much everybody lied and treated him like an idiot child.

He knew about vampires from Anna, he _knew_ about compulsion, it didn't take a genius to realise the major gap in his memories of Vicky -when he had loved her so much that her death was killing him, had to courtesy of his sister getting Stefan or Damon to make him forget. in fact, sometimes he thought he had dreams where he _begged_ her too.

He couldn't blame her for wanting to help him, if the positions were reversed and he had a way to ease Elena's pain he would have done the same thing, but he still couldn't help wondering if the not knowing was _worse_. Then again knowing what had happened to Anna wasn't making it any easier to accept. 

Logically it seemed Stefan was who his sister would ask, but something about the way Damon's voice affected him when he spoke to him now, how it felt kind of _intimate_ like Damon had been inside him somehow made him think it had to be Damon. Maybe Damon was stronger or better at it or something and that's why he was chosen. Either way, compulsion hadn't taken away the feeling that something horrible had happened to Vicky, he knew something had, _he just couldn't remember what._

So here he was messed up about Anna, messed up about Vicky, and if he was honest just not right since his parents had… Anna's death had just been the last straw. He'd taken her blood half hoping it would just kill him so he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. Drugs didn't work, alcohol didn't work, even what happened with Tyler had only taken the edge off for a moment and it seemed like Tyler scared himself with how far it went, how rough it got, he doubted Tyler was ever going to want to touch him that way again, and he didn't really want him to because he wasn't even into Tyler, he'd never been more than the rich asshole jock at school with the hot temper.

The only other option was Matt, and there was no way that was happening. Matt just wasn't the aggressive type, not if the way he moped after his sister was any indication, also Matt was a pretty blonde, not his type at all, _and_ he was his sister’s ex-boyfriend, and judging by a conversation he'd overheard between Elena and Caroline that he wished he hadn't, the guy she lost her virginity too,  _gross_.

But Damon was also… no, not really, he wanted her but he couldn't have her. He wasn't her boyfriend no matter how much he clearly wanted to be.

He knew Elena had rejected him the night Damon killed him, he also knew Damon was drunk and lashing out at her by hurting him, just like he was doing now, he'd pretty much said so…  _well he needed to lash out too_ , but unlike Damon _he didn't have any outlet,_ he couldn't just go around snapping necks without consequences, he couldn't even commit petty vandalism to blow off some steam because damn near everything a person even _thought_ about graffitiing or smashing around Mystic Falls was some kind of founder's relic, monument, artefact, or heirloom.

He'd never minded before, never thought anything much of being a member of a founding family, but now it was like it was strangling him, the entire town was stifling with his parents gone- he was in constant pain and there was nothing he could do, it had got to the point where he didn't even feel like he could breathe. He couldn't go on like this, he couldn't take it anymore. He was drowning, desperate to cling on to something, _anything_.

He moved his head up to touch his lips to Damon's whose eyes narrowed as he moved his head away. ‘Disobedient little Gilbert. _Hard punishment it is then’._

Damon turned him over and lay over his back pressing up against him hard and insistent.

‘Wait, I’- he wasn't ready for it right this second! After Tyler, he knew how much it hurt if you weren't prepared.

‘Be quiet’. Damon hissed straddling his legs and bringing his hand down hard on his bare ass.

‘Ah, god, that's- you're not going to _punish me_ , punish me?!’

‘Oh, yeah I am, and you have no one to blame but yourself. Now if you are good and keep the count, I might, _might_ take it easy on you and just fuck you after 30 lashes, but if you drop a single count I will start again until you have it right _do you understand?’_

‘I-…’ what had he got himself into? -could he do this? He had a good amount of sexual experience for his age maybe, but that didn't exactly mean he was up to taking on Damon Salvatore in bed.

Damon's hand came down on his bare ass and he yelped.

‘I asked you if you understood?’.

‘Y-yes’.

‘ _Yes **what** you insolent brat?’ _

‘Um, yes sir?

‘That's more like it. Now after every lash you are going to give the count and say _Sir_ do you understand?’

‘Yes Sir’.

Damon ran his hand over his ass almost soothingly for a moment before he heard some rustling. The loud snapping of a belt made him jolt, but Damon pinned him down hard with a hand in the middle of his back, and he couldn't move, was helpless against Damon's superior strength, just like his life he was helpless and at the mercy of things he couldn't control.

‘N-no, with your hands, not with the belt please’.

‘From now on you will only speak when I tell you to do you understand?’

‘But-

-Damon's hand came down harder making him cry out at the sting. ‘The longer you defy me, the longer it will take before we even _start_ your punishment; now are you going to obey? …Good boy, I didn’t tell you that you could speak. You may answer’.

‘Yes’.

Damon's hand came down hard enough to make him shake as he sobbed out ‘I mean yes,  _sir_ ’.

‘Good. Now remember to _keep count_. I give you permission to speak for that, if you say anything else I'm going to punish you even more severely, you may answer to say you understand’.

‘Yes sir’ he whimpered helplessly ‘I understand’.

‘Good let’s begin. Oh, one more thing’ Damon lay over his back his soft lips at his ear ‘ _you're not allowed to come under any circumstances_ ’.

He opened his mouth to say he wasn’t hard, and it didn’t seem likely he would come from having the hell beat out of him with a leather belt for trying to stake him and then being stupid enough to admit it, but he clamped his mouth shut because he wasn’t allowed to speak and didn’t want to get punished even more.

‘Turn your head more to the side I want to see your face’. Damon whispered darkly in his ear. ‘That’s it. Now, are you ready to take your punishment Jeremy? You may answer if you are’.

‘Y-yes sir I'm ready’. He sounded miserable even to his own ears, but he knew better than to try and escape this. Damon had chosen to make him pay for crossing him in a way he might survive, this could easily have been a secondary neck snapping without his ring and he knew it. But that didn't mean that it wasn't difficult to just lie still and wait to be beaten.

He tensed as he heard the belt swish through the air and screamed at the top of his lungs as the unforgiving leather lashed his skin.

‘I told you to _count_ not scream’. Damon's tone was menacing and he tried to reign in his cry of pain.

‘One, sir’.

‘Good’.

Damon brought down the belt again and he howled in pain, ‘Two, sir’ he sobbed out as Damon whipped him mercilessly, until he began to feel light-headed, until he didn’t know where one lash ended and another began, but he kept the count no matter how much it hurt, _and it hurt_ , because the alternative of starting again would be worse.

He knew it was leaving deep red welts on his back and ass, even if Damon didn’t keep saying how it looked like a beautiful work of sadistic art.

Around lash sixteen when he was fighting the urge to pass out and Damon made it clear what would happen if he did, something strange started to happen. Damon's dark velvety commands urging him to keep count even as he was running his hands over him for longer between lashes and making him say he was ready for the next before delivering it was starting to get to him. Somehow, by lash seventeen or eighteen, even though he was in agonising pain, he was inexplicably growing hard and he realised Damon had been hard the entire time.

Damon suddenly increased the pace of the lashes mercilessly until his cries became one long wailing howl:

‘Nineteen sir!’

‘Twenty sir!’

‘Twenty One sir!’

‘Twenty Two sir!’

_‘Twenty Three sir!!!’_

_‘ **TwentyFour sir!!!** ’_

_‘ **Twenty Five sir!!!** ’_

_‘ **TWENTY SIX SIR!!!** ’_

He was crying in earnest as Damon stayed his lashes, rubbing his hands over the raised welts on his skin.

‘We're not done yet little Gilbert. You know what to do to make this end, now _say it’._

_‘Yes sir’_

Damon brought the belt down harder than ever and the agony became excruciating, completely breaking his threshold of pain, his voice strangled high-pitched and desperate as he barely managed to cry out _‘Twenty Seven Sir, -oh please god stop, **I can't take any more** ’._

‘If you say _anything_ other than the count and sir I _will_ start again, and I will whip you _bloody_ So far I've been restraining myself by not breaking your youthful skin, _that could change,_ now **keep count** ’.

He took a deep shuddering breath, his skin was alive with pain, _he couldn't take anymore._

‘Jeremy. Are you ready to continue?’ Damon ran his hands over his stinging welts making him suck in his breath harshly. ‘You may answer if you are, but you may only say yes sir or no sir’.

_He was wrong, he couldn't survive this._

‘If you do not answer me in the next five seconds, we will start again from count one, _and this time I will be using the belt buckle_. Now for the last time _are you ready to continue?’_

‘Y-yes sir’.

‘Twenty Seven sir’ he howled as the belt lashed his battered over-sensitised skin.

‘Twenty Eight sir’ he screamed, sobbing and crying in pain.

‘Twenty Nine sir’, he wept.

‘Thirty Sir’.

He heard the belt hit the floor as Damon tossed it aside laying over his back, his abused flesh screaming in protest as his tears flowed. Yet as he shifted his position trying pointlessly to ease his pain he felt the sheet rubbing against his swollen length, he was _still_ hard, certain proof he had gone off the deep end and couldn't understand the difference between pleasure and pain anymore.

‘You took that _so well_ little Gilbert’ Damon was purring in his ear. ‘Do you want me to fuck you now little Gilbert? or do you want me to heal you first, you've paid for crossing me, and you took your punishment so well I don’t mind rewarding you with healing before I fuck the juvenile assassin tendencies out of your ass’.

… so _good_ ’ Damon purred, ‘still obeying the rules of the game, I like that little Gilbert so I'm going to give you a reward. You're free to say what you want’.

‘It hurts, please- please heal me’.

‘mmm something's missing’

‘Please heal me sir’.

‘Since you asked so nicely you can have some of my blood, but, you're going to have to take it yourself’.

_He couldn't be serious, he didn't have fangs, he couldn't-_

Damon turned him over and the pain made the decision for him as he launched himself at Damon's wrist, but Damon pushed him back and shook his head, ‘no not from there, little Gilbert’. He looked at Damon's neck but Damon smiled and shook his head slowly, ‘not from there either’.

_Then where could-_

Damon's eyes travelled downwards and he understood.

_Vicky and Anna hadn't really done it to him a few well-placed kisses and some comments about not wanting jaw-ache, and he hadn't done that with Tyler, in short, **he didn't know how**. _

‘I thought you were in terrible pain’ Damon purred mockingly ‘you _want_ to heal right?’

Damon was watching him in that disturbingly intimate way he had before snapping his neck,  _and he had to be turning into a completely masochistic danger junkie because it was as inexplicably dangerously hot as it was terrifying._

‘Personally, I could fuck you just as you are right now, with tears in your eyes, and red welts all over your skin, _it's a hell of a turn on._

He couldn't take the throbbing searing stinging pain a moment longer, so he took Damon into his mouth and bit as hard as he could, surprised when he didn't draw blood, Damon's hands tugged painfully on his hair and he yelped as Damon pulled him up to eye level, ‘listen brat, your meant to  _bite_ not chew so watch the damn molars! They're for crushing not biting and if you try that again, I'm going to show you how I crush things between _my_ teeth, got it?’

‘S-sorry, haven't done this before’.

 _‘Obviously._ Now this time use your incisors to bite’.

He let Damon shove his head down and sucked him back into his mouth at a different angle so he was biting into the side of his cock careful to use his incisors this time.

‘Harder’ Damon growled.

He would have thought it was easier than this, but other than trying to get Damon to let him use a blade on his dick, which he just didn’t see happening, his only option was to… oh, okay- he sucked him fully into his mouth while grasping Damon's hips and pulling him forwards.

‘Now you're getting it’ Damon purred thrusting into his mouth, he placed his hands on Damon's hips trying to control the pace while Damon's hands gripped his head, fucking his mouth hard and fast as he tried not to choke, his incisors nicking his hard cock and drawing blood. He tried to slow Damon down by holding on to his hips so he could drink enough to heal, but Damon shoved him on his back straddling his face and fucking into his mouth at super speed, his incisors drawing more blood as he sucked it down greedily desperate to be healed.

He thought Damon would come in his mouth and it would be over, but Damon slid down his body until he was laying on top of him biting his neck hard until he was shaking as Damon was drinking him down making savage growling noises.

Damon wiped the blood off his mouth and stared down at him, and all he could think was Damon had eyes like a wild predator, beautiful but _deadly_.

‘Are you ready to get fucked?’

Was he? … he might be healed but he was exhausted could he really take more of whatever the hell Damon would do to him?

‘ **Answer me** _or am I going to have to punish you again?’_


	2. Predator

Jeremy was shuddering underneath Damon as he growled. ‘I'm not asking for permission you insolent brat. I meant what I said earlier. I am going to fuck the juvenile delinquent out of your wannabe assassin ass. The question is _how_ I do it, that's what depends on your answer'.

He started riding Jeremy, lowering his head so his lips were touching his ear, his voice dark and threatening. ‘Yes, means I get you ready for me so it feels good when I slide my cock into you. Yes, means I make you like getting fucked so much you're begging me not to stop.

‘No means I punish you instead. You wanna know how?’ he crooned darkly, smiling as he felt Jeremy hardening up against him. ‘I will flip you over right now, push your face into the mattress, hold you down, shove my cock up your delinquent ass, and fuck you long and hard while your screaming for me to stop’.

The loud thudding of Jeremy's heart even as his cock was getting harder said Jeremy was just the right side of terrified as he nipped at his ear whispering, ‘I promise you I'm going to enjoy it either way'.

Jeremy's heart beat sped up and he pulled back to look at him, their faces inches apart. ‘So, what's it going to be little Gilbert?

Jeremy seemed torn between terror and arousal as he rode him harder gripping his hips and holding him still

‘I'm not some hormonal little brat like you who could probably come from just dry humping. You're going to get fucked. I won't ask you how you want it again brat. _What I will do is whip you for your insolence and go with the second idea_. Which, so you know’, he murmured darkly riding him harder, ‘ _totally works for me’._

‘The-the first thing’ Jeremy stammered ‘ma- make me like it. Please, sir'.

‘Really? What happened to “ _I need it rough, don't take it easy on me?”_ You take one little thrashing and now it's “please sir, make me like it?” How disappointing. I'd think a brat that had the balls to sneak in here and try to stake me would be fully prepared for all _sorts_ of punishment’.

‘Ple-please Damon, I'm sorry about that. I told you about it. I didn’t try to go through with it’.

‘Obviously, _or you'd be dead’._

_‘Please _, I'm sorry’_._

__

‘Alright brat, since you're begging for forgiveness so nicely'. He slid down Jeremy's body and judging by his shocked cry, surprised the hell out of him by licking his hard cock. _‘You are **not** allowed to come_ ” he growled as Jeremy was helplessly bucking up into the tight fist he had around him. ‘If you dare to come while I'm doing this, I'm going to punish you. _Do you understand me Jeremy?’_

__

‘Damon please I-

__

‘That's _sir_ to you brat’. He sucked Jeremy down to the base, opening his throat as Jeremy was bunching the sheet into fists while making desperate garbled pleas.

__

He growled low in the back of his throat, the vibrations making Jeremy thrust up into his mouth, helplessly seeking more. He could feel the pulse of his blood rushing through the veins rubbing up against his tongue and he needed him to keep still so he could get a clean bite. He splayed his fingers against Jeremy's sweat-dampened chest using his strength to force him to lie still as he bit down piercing his cock with is fangs.

__

Jeremy howled, pushing frantically at his shoulders to make him stop.

__

He knew well the torture he was delivering. The cock was simultaneously the best and worst place to be bitten. It was overwhelming for even experienced lovers, and being an inexperienced brat Jeremy had no idea how to handle it so was doing the absolute worst thing by thrashing about, which was dangerous when he had his razor-sharp fangs in his cock.

__

He could heal him yes, _but not from amputation._

__

His growl this time was a warning to keep still, the threat punctuated by sinking his fangs in a little deeper, taking Jeremy to the edge of where pain and pleasure turned solely to pain.

__

Jeremy seemed to get the message, whimpering helplessly while trying to keep still as he took his time feeding, enjoying sucking down the rich droplets of succulent blood as Jeremy swelled even harder in his mouth.

__

_‘You're being disobedient little Gilbert’_ he purred taking his mouth off him. ‘You know you're not allowed to come’.

__

‘I'm not, I'm not’ Jeremy gasped.

__

‘ _You're **lying** ’ _ He blew on Jeremy’s hard length making him cry out, over sensitised and desperately trying not to ejaculate.

__

A thin trickle of blood ran down his impressive length as he slowly licked upwards to the small puncture marks where he'd expertly bitten. The sweet taste of his most intimate blood mingling with the pre-come flowing from his tip, proving the bratty little danger-junky wasn't going to last no matter how pretty he looked swearing otherwise, with his mop of unruly hair sticking to his sweat glistened face as he started convulsing, about to come any second.

__

‘Look at yourself, little Gilbert’ he purred. ‘Look at the state you're in. Do you want me to kiss it better?’

__

He pierced his tongue with his fangs sucking Jeremy into his mouth hard while rubbing his tongue against the pinpricks he'd made, enjoying the taste of his blood while healing him.

__

Jeremy was trembling and begging ‘please, please, stop, you're gonna make me come’.

__

He sucked harder. Speeding up his tongue and torturing him with it. Wriggling it in the slit, loving the taste of his sweet salty essence.

__

‘Oh, fuck I'm gonna come. move, _move!_ ’. Jeremy begged his hands fisting in his hair. ‘I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ‘I can't stop it, ah, fuck, **_fuck_** _’._

__

‘Damon, god, your mouth, so beautiful. _You're so beautiful’_ Jeremy was sobbing, holding his head and thrusting frenziedly into his mouth pumping his seed down his throat. ‘It's so good, oh my god, oh my god, _**ah god!** ’_

__

He let Jeremy grip his head, thrusting into his mouth while telling him he was beautiful - _as if he didn’t already know that-_ because he was going to punish him good for his disobedience _, and he was going to enjoy it._

__

**_Fuck._** He'd done it now. He'd come when he wasn’t allowed to. Not just that, _he'd come in Damon's mouth_. He'd tried to tell him to move, but his beautiful lips felt so amazing around him and he'd felt like he was going to explode. -All of him, not just his cock. Damon was just so frigging beautiful, _how was he supposed to take that without coming?_

__

This whole thing was more than he could handle. He'd been attracted to Damon since the first time he’d laid eyes on him, but Vicky had him so crazy for her then he'd barely had time to worry about some weird man-crush on Stephan’s older brother. Besides, five minutes of knowing Damon proved he had an _terrible_ personality, seemed to be obsessed with Elena, and judging by the hushed, “what are we going to do about Damon” conversations Stephan and Elena were always having, was a straight-up evil dick.

__

Clearly, he was attracted to evil dick in every sense, because he hadn't told Damon or even been able to admit the truth that it was Tyler _strangling_ him that had turned him on, _not_ Tyler kissing him -that hadn't actually done that much for him- and Tyler fucking him, had done even less. For one thing, it hurt, but unlike the bad and good pain when Damon had been whipping him. It just plain hurt.

__

He would have stopped him, but Tyler started strangling him _while_ fucking him, and it should have been a deal breaker, but Tyler squeezing his throat while pounding into him and threatening, “ _if you tell anyone about this I'm gonna **kill** you”_ inexplicably got him hard even though he wasn't that into Tyler and the sex was violent and painful.

__

When Damon had just threatened to hold him down and force him the same thing had happened, he got hard out of nowhere. His panic this time -unlike with Tyler- was real, and he found himself begging for the first option where Damon made him like it. Not because he didn't want it rough, because he was suddenly afraid of what it said about him that he did. _He was afraid that Damon wasn't the only one who would enjoy it either way._ God. _He was messed up!_ -And now he was in bed with a mostly evil dick who had **_killed_ ** him. _That would be a be a deal breaker for anyone who wasn't totally nuts!_

__

_What the hell was wrong with him?_ Vicky, Anna, Tyler, now Damon. He was clearly into smouldering, dark, violently unhinged types, _and no one ticked that box like Damon Salvatore_. And now his stupid thing for danger was probably going to get him killed! _**Again**. _

__

Hmmm, Jeremy was wide-eyed and nervous looking, his heart was picking up speed, his breathing quickening as he twisted the magical death-cheating ring on his finger- hmmm, little Gilbert was getting scared, he knew he was in for it. _Good._

__

‘Little Gilbert, we had a deal, _didn’t we?’_

__

‘Please Damon I didn't mean too, um do that in your mouth, I tried to warn you it was happening. I tried to stop, but no one’s ever done that to me before, and it was so good and I couldn't t stop myself, I'm sorry please I-

__

‘- **Enough** ’. He commanded.

__

Jeremy instantly fell silent, watching him wild-eyed and weary while he said nothing to Jeremy, deliberately prolonging the agonising fear of retribution.

__

‘Lie back. Put your hands at your side. Close your eyes. _Keep them closed_ and **_don’t move’._**

__

Jeremy obeyed him without question and he smiled. ‘You are not allowed to speak he commanded, just watching him for a moment. Jeremy was beautiful in that way that appealed to him, because there was a darkness to his innocence, he was both corrupted and corruptible, depraved and delicious. Bitter salt mixed with darkly sweet sugar, _and he wanted him_.

__

He straddled Jeremy's face stroking his own cock so fast his hand was a blur. ‘Open your mouth and keep it that way’ he commanded, his orgasm crashing into him furiously, so fierce in its intensity he was gritting his teeth against a savage growl as his seed was spurting from him violently while he tried to get it into Jeremy's mouth, but he was coming too hard as it shot all over Jeremy's face and hair, but Jeremy didn’t flinch, didn't fight, just kept his mouth open and obeyed his command not to move, _making it unbearably good_ as he knelt over his face shuddering, his twitching cock pressed against his parted lips, his orgasm blindingly strong, outlasting his ejaculation.

__

It hadn't been like this for him for a long time. This attraction between them was clearly even stronger than he'd realised back when he was compelling Jeremy to forget about witnessing Stephan staking Vicky, and for an intense moment that came out of nowhere he'd wanted to fuck the hell out of Jeremy, despite the fact he was a sobbing mess or _because_ of it he hadn’t known, but he'd actually been glad Stephan was in ear shot and just waiting for him to do something he could tattle to Elena about because that was about the only thing that had reigned him in.

__

Right now, he was actually grateful Jeremy was wearing his mystical death-cheating ring _because he wanted to do things to him that wouldn't be safe otherwise,_ like drinking him near dry _while fucking him to oblivion._

__

He looked down at his obedient little prey. He'd made a mess out of his face. _All the better to clean him up and do it again._ ‘Close your mouth. **_Do not_** _swallow. Keep me in there’._

__

He pulled Jeremy to a standing position, guiding his hand to his cock. ‘Keep your hand on my cock and follow me closely. If you open your eyes, and that come you deservedly got all over your face and hair gets in your eyes it will sting like hell, and if you swallow before I tell you to _your ass will sting like hell before I'm finished tearing strips of it,_ so for your own good obey. Now follow’.

__

‘Come on’ he commanded striding to the shower. ‘Keep up’. He smacked Jeremy's ass to make a point, but the way he whimpered and his cock twitched suggested he liked it more than he hated it. _Honestly this brat._

__

He reached for a fluffy white towel and dampened it a little in the sink, Jeremy obediently kept his hand on him, and didn't swallow, _he liked that._ ‘Keep your hand on my cock, don't you dare let go’ he ordered cleaning Jeremy's face. ‘Now open your eyes’. He gripped Jeremy's chin, his predatory gaze fixed on him as he commanded ‘swallow’.

__

Jeremy swallowed him down obediently and it did something dark to him, making him hard again. ‘Close your eyes, keep your hand on my cock and follow’.

__

‘I… I want to look at you’.

__

‘That’s I want to look at you sir' he growled forcing Jeremy to his knees and shoving his hard cock into his mouth, -‘ _and who the hell said you could speak!’_

__

‘Now look what your disobedience has made me do’ he hissed, ‘I'm supposed to be cleaning you up for the next stage of your punishment instead I'm making a mess out of your mouth. Stick your tongue out’ -He rubbed his cock over Jeremy's soft wet tongue then shoved it back into his mouth.

__

‘You have no idea how to suck a cock, do you? _Keep still’_. He grabbed Jeremy's head, his fingers digging into his scalp lightly but with the warning, he could dig harder.

__

He didn’t hold back his grunts of pleasure, fucking into his mouth fast and rough, loving the why Jeremy was whimpering in the back of his throat.

__

Whimpering turned into gasping for breath and he pulled out of his mouth. ‘You don't know how to take a face-fucking either. _We're really going to have to up your game little Gilbert_ -now get in here’. He manhandled Jeremy into the expensive glistening shower stall, twisted the dial to hot mist, and forced him back to his knees, shoving his hard cock back into his mouth while he was still gasping for air.

__

‘I want to come all over your lips, _or should I come in your mouth while you're sucking my cock?’_ Jeremy looked up at him and he found himself fascinated for a moment, because he looked like he was being tortured but his cock was rock hard, shooting straight up.

__

‘Do you want me to come on your mouth or in it?’ He grimaced against his climax because the pleasure felt as sharp as before and it was rising quickly as he was fucking his face harder, watching his cock dominating his mouth’.

__

‘It’s your own fault that you can't answer me because you have your mouth full of my cock. You were disobedient and now you have to be punished. You will kiss every _and I mean every_ inch of my cock’.

__

He pulled out of Jeremy's mouth and tilted his chin up.

__

_‘Now what do we say little Gilbert?’_

__

‘Yes sir, thank you sir’.

__

‘Good. _Now start with the kissing’._

__

Jeremy held on to his hips kissing him from base to tip. ‘Use your tongue. Lick and kiss. Good, _get it all_. Good boy, _you're getting me even harder._ Now stand up, face the wall, arms above your head, palms flat against the wall. Spread your legs. Tilt your ass up. Good. _Now keep the count’._

__

‘ **1** ’ Jeremy cried out as he slapped his ass the water enhancing the loud stinging sound as he disciplined him with fast slaps, each stinging blow harder than the last.

__

‘ **2** , _ah’_.

__

‘Ah, **3** , _fuck’_.

__

‘Ow. God, **4** , _ah'_.

__

‘Ah! **_5_** , _please fuck’,_

__

‘Fuck, Ah **6** ’.

__

‘Ahh urgh **7** ’.

__

‘ **8** , fuck’.

__

‘ **9** , ahh’.

__

‘ **10**! Fuck, _please’._

__

Jeremy was sobbing while he rubbed his hand over his ass admiring his bright red single handprint from expertly hitting the same spot. ‘You're taking your lessons so well’ he growled rubbing his hard cock up against Jeremy's ass. ‘I clearly did the right thing making you more scholarly’.

__

‘…Damon, um, did you… did you… compel me to-

__

‘-Do what I tell you? Making everything that's happened here essentially rape? _No dumb ass._ If you were compelled to do what I say you would have actually kept the damn count when I was whipping your delinquent ass with my belt earlier’.

__

Damon yanked his head back, turning him and sinking his fangs into his neck in a lightning fast move, aggressively taking his blood.

__

‘Do you remember _why_ you were being punished?’ Damon growled looking dangerous as he cornered him, his jet hair slicked back with water, blood running freely down his face, his wild predator eyes mesmerising. ‘You were being punished because of sneaking into my house to murder me! _How exactly could you have done that if you were compelled to obey me?_

__

‘Um, I... maybe you...’

__

‘-What? Compelled you to do what I say except if it came to whippings on my part or attempted murder on yours? _If I didn’t know better from drinking your blood I would think you were high right now’._

__

‘All I said at the end of making you forget what you're not supposed to remember is to do your damn homework and stop making your sister worry about you’.

__

‘I guess that's not so bad’.

__

Damon's eyes narrowed and Jeremy backed up further against the wall involuntarily. ‘I could have Jeremy’ Damon's voice was low and dangerous and he was terrified he'd really pissed him off. ‘I could have made you do anything I wanted, you know that, and I don't mean with compulsion, -because, _have you seen me, Jeremy?_ I can barely keep people off me. _The only time I need to use compulsion is to get people **off** my dick not on it’. _

__

‘I know, I know you don't need to compel people to get them to... I didn't mean it like that, I just don't understand why-

__

‘-You're so gay for me? Attraction’ -he ran his hand down Jeremy's body making him shiver- ‘does not come with rhyme, or reason, or a handy little guidebook. It just _is’._

__

‘You're attraction to me and the fact you're a horny little brat that wants, needs, and deserves to get fucked is why you're here, about to get fucked, by me. There is no arch mystery to it when you think about it that way’. Damon's voice was a low hypnotic purr. ‘I want to hear you say it. _Say, Damon, I want you to fuck me. -_ On second thought, be quiet and assume the position’.

__

‘I'm going to punish you for even _suggesting_ I'm the kind of loser who has to compel someone to fuck them. You will submit to 10 more lashes for your unmitigated insolence - _and you are not going make a sound_ while I keep the count, do you understand?’ Damon's voice was a low dark predatory purr as he moved closer ‘If you are disobedient and make a sound you will distract me, and I will forget where I am and have to start again. I'll enjoy it no matter how long it takes, but how long do you think you’ll be able to stand it?’

__

Damon's hand came down hard and Jeremy screamed in the back of his throat but kept his mouth clamped shut.

__

_‘1’_.

__

_‘2_. Take it’.

__

_‘3_. Tilt your ass up. Good’.

__

_‘4_. Don't come’.

__

_‘5_. _Don't you dare come’._

__

_‘6_. Squeeze the base of your cock. _Now’._

__

_‘7_. Keep squeezing so you don't come. Turn your head so I can see your face’.

__

_‘8_. Don't scream’.

__

_‘9. I said don't scream._ You will get 5 more lashes if you scream on this last one’.

__

_‘ **10** _. Good boy. Barely a whimper that time. I hope you learned your lesson. I don't mind being accused of unspeakable things per se. But there are limits. It's an affront to my God-given sex appeal to suggest your man-crush on me is anything other than natural. _Remember that the next time you want to get ridiculous ideas in your head._ Now, what do we say?’

__

‘Yes sir. I'm sorry sir’.

__

‘Good brat. Turn around. Look at me’. Jeremy’s cock had gone from red to a tortured-looking crimson purple. _It wouldn't do to have him blowing his stack before he even got his cock all the way in when he started fucking him._

__

He studied Jeremy a moment stroking his hair back and staring into his eyes. It was more than him just being horny and desperate to be fucked. ‘Your pupils are shot to hell, I've seen this a time or two. You're over stimulated. It’s because you have my blood in you heightening what you feel. In some cases, vampire blood causes euphoria when mixed with high amounts of adrenaline and sexual arousal. You really were in a state when you were sucking my blood out of my cock to heal earlier weren't you?

__

Jeremy was clinging to Damon and shaking. Damon's sharp fangs were grazing his neck and he shivered unable to speak. His ass was throbbing where Damon had spanked him and the water spray was stinging and tormenting his sensitised skin. He was trembling so hard he could barely nod as he grabbed blindly at Damon trying to pull him closer. ‘Please, _it hurts._ I don't -I don't think I've ever been this hard before’.

__

‘Look at me. You have my permission to come’. He sank his teeth into Jeremy's neck gripping his ass and thrusting as if he was fucking him, grinding their hard cocks together while drinking him down, -and the pleasure and pain of the bite with Damon aggressively riding him up against the warm marble shower wall and the hot water raining down on them sent all his senses into overload, pushing him hard and fast over the edge as he came shuddering and gasping for breath. 

__

He released Jeremy and began soaping him down because he liked clean, and he wanted him pristine for the next stage.

__

Jeremy was still shaking and actually flinched when his hard cock brushed his ass. ‘I'm taking it easy on you’ Damon murmured in his ear. ‘I could have my cock up your overstimulated ass right now and be fucking you until you pass out from the adrenaline, instead, I'm being magnanimous and letting you jerk me off instead, so you better make this mercy worth my while brat. Now wash my cock for me’.

__

Jeremy grabbed his cock in his large soapy hands and started tugging like a maniac. ‘Is that how you treat yours? Jesus, it's a wonder it’s still attached! _Have some finesse_. Rub your thumb across the tip. Better. Use both hands. He enjoyed being washed for a moment and then turned Jeremy around and started washing Jeremy's cock while pressing his own hard cock up against Jeremy's ass, his sharp fangs at his neck’.

__

‘Is Tyler the only man or I should say, anger-challenged boy, who's been inside you?’

__

‘Um...

__

‘So you lost your virginity to Tyler the-mystery-freak Lockwood?’

__

‘No-No’. Jeremy gasped as Damon slowly stroked his cock while rubbing his own back and forth against his ass, closer and closer to his target’.

__

‘Someone else had you first? Interesting. I'd say Donovan but somehow, I don't think he has it in him to deflower his ex-girlfriend's little brother, while I, on the other hand, have it in me too well and truly fuck the hell out of my future girlfriend's little brother. So, if it wasn't Donovan who was it?’

__

‘No- no one, I meant Vicky was my first’.

__

‘Oh. So, Tyler was your first man-freak-boy. Did he just stick it in there, or did he get you ready first?’

__

_It had just happened with Tyler, no prep, spit for lube, dirty and painful._ -But he couldn't speak to say that because Damon was speeding up his hand. ‘Take that as a no. Do you understand what you're supposed to do to get ready?’

__

Damon vamp sped his hand his fangs scraping his neck and he tried desperately to remember the question… um, _did he know what to do_? He did now. After Tyler, he'd wanted to know if it was supposed to be like that. Several YouTube videos on proper prep, and several porn videos later, he knew it wasn't -he also learned the videos where someone got spanked, whipped, tied up, or even brutalised like the Fraternity hazing videos got him harder than anything else... _Damon was right, **he had issues** , and he had to own them._

__

‘Answer me, Jeremy’. Damon ordered deliberately squeezing his cock a little too hard in warning.

__

‘Yes sir’ he gasped, feeling like he was on the edge of coming even though he just had. _Damon was definitely right about this overstimulated thing._

__

‘I know what to do sir’.

__

_‘Good brat._ Everything you need to prepare is in the unit under the sink. I'm going to leave you to get yourself ready, but _do not_ take to long, or I'm going to _punish_ you for keeping me waiting for your freshened up delinquent ass’.

__

He pulled Jeremy back against his cock, ‘Oh and it goes without saying, you're **_not_** allowed to come again until I say, _so don't even try it’_. He slapped Jeremy's ass _hard_ on the way out of the shower, smiling as Jeremy squeezed the base of his cock desperately as if being slapped on the ass almost made him come.

__


	3. Prey

... That was close. He'd managed to stop himself from coming but only just. _This whole over sensitised thing was crazy_.

Yeah, he'd always been able to get it up and go again really quickly after coming, Vicky told him it was one of the things she liked best about him, but this was insane, Damon had almost made him come twice in less than two minutes _, that was crazy,_ and he still wanted to come so badly it was hurting, but he couldn’t risk jerking off to ease it, because Damon told him not to, and if he even _suspected_ he'd disobeyed him again, he'd definitely get another thrashing, probably with the belt this time. He wasn't sure he could take that again. Spanking was intense enough. Whipping was... _Once was enough in one day._

He was burning up; the shower was too hot and the stupid designer settings didn’t have letters or colours or anything to help him figure out how to turn the damn hot water down and everything he was trying was just messing with the spray. Oh well, Damon was rich, he could afford the hot water bill. He stepped out of the shower and left it running.

#  ** **************** **

 

He wasn’t stalling. _He wasn’t._ Yes, he was prepped, showered, ready and had long since figured out how to turn off the Hot water. Now he was just standing here, deliberately letting it run because... Okay, he was stalling. He just couldn’t make himself go back out there. Damon was going to fuck him. It wasn’t… he wanted it but… _what if it made this stupid thing he had for Damon worse?_

He knew what it was like to want someone you couldn’t have. _It sucked._ He'd pined over Vicky for ages. Constantly fantasising about having her. Dreaming that she would crawl into his bedroom window one night when he was all alone at home, and straddle him, sliding down on his cock. It was his favourite fantasy when he masturbated, tugging his virgin cock to thoughts of her kissing him and telling him it was okay for him to come inside her, -he never lasted after that.

He'd never thought that it could or would ever happen, or that the sex would actually be better than the impossible fantasy he had built in his head. -The problem started when he realised Vicky only wanted him for sex in secret, and to get high with on whatever pharmaceuticals he could score. At the time she'd had no interest in actually being his girlfriend, she was too busy chasing after Tyler who had treated her like dirt.

 _He should never have let that asshole fuck him,_ **he didn’t even like him.**...but maybe that was why he did it, because he needed something to take the edge off, and it might have been physically dangerous, but emotionally it was safe. He knew he could never seriously want Tyler.

_This was different._

He'd been down this road before. 

_What if the same thing happened?_

Yeah, he didn't actually want to start dating Damon, _he was still mostly an evil dick,_ -but he knew sex with the person you had a massive crush on, did nothing to make that crush go away, -like **zero**. _The last person he wanted to be obsessing over was Damon asshole Salvatore._

Damon bellowed out his name once. Total _dominance,_ and he shivered even though he wasn’t cold. _Damon's voice did things to him._ Like when Damon was riding him earlier, his voice low and hot in his ear as he told him what he would do to him if he refused had made him hard even though he was threatening him, because apparantly he had some messed up thing for being threatened, and Damon's voice wrapped his threats in the whole dark sex magnet thing Damon had going on.

He shut off the water and braced himself and then almost shrank back into the cubicle. _He was in way over his head. But if he made Damon call him again..._

‘You made me wait little Gilbert’ Damon purred his eyes fixed on Jeremy as he shuffled nervously into the bedroom trying to avoid eye contact.

Damon got off the bed and grabbed Jeremy's chin. ‘ _I specifically told you not to make me wait_ , so now I'm going to _punish_ you. Do you want to know how?’

Jeremy opened his mouth and then closed it at the last second.

‘You may speak to answer me’.

‘I was as quick as I could be…

‘You were stalling and you know it’.

 _Little Gilbert was scared._ He would be able to tell even if he couldn't hear his heart pounding because he was literally trembling in fear. Not of him, or having a cock shoved up his ass, or even of it hurting, no Jeremy liked pain too much to be afraid of that. No, he'd guess what had Jeremey trembling was part being over sensitised on his blood and part fear of this intense thing between them. He was afraid it would take him over.

He understood. He knew all to well what it was like to be inexperienced, and in a situation with someone who sexually overwhelmed you. But neither fear or hiding from it would make the attraction between them go away, -fucking it out of their systems however; _that might work!_ And in the slight chance that it backfired and made things worse he would just have to fuck Jeremy as many times as necessary to scratch the damn itch and be rid of it once of for all, or at the very least damp it down so he could go back to blissfully ignoring it while perusing his sister as he had been!

Damon's eyes narrowed, ‘I'm going to fuck _the hell_ out of you little Gilbert and I'm going to enjoy it’.

‘Wait- please, I-

‘-You barely seem excited anymore, did you break the rules and jerk off in the shower after I left?’

‘No-no I didn’t, I swear I didn’t’. _He couldn’t do this! It was too much! He was in over his head. He had to get away from Damon, he was pulling him in somehow, controlling him, compelling him with those damn eyes of his, as wild and dangerous as they were beautiful and mesmerising, he should never have come here, he had to get away…_

‘No please’ He took a step back, ‘look I'm sorry I can't-

‘-You're panicking. Your heart is racing, is it because I said I'm going to fuck the hell out of you?’ Damon was in front of him in an instant, scraping his fangs along his neck, ‘ _because I am’._

‘No- please, I

‘- _Be quiet_. I want your dick hard in the next 30 seconds or else…’ Damon deliberately let his voice trail off as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jeremy’s hand went quickly to his cock tugging roughly, but then what brat his age didn’t spend most of his time abusing himself? Although, judging by the unbroken eye contact, that wasn’t what was getting Jeremy hard, –yep, he had a man-crush alright… Still, he shouldn’t make things too easy for him, or how was he ever going to learn anything?

‘No not like that’ Damon purred his eyes flashing as he smiled dangerously seizing Jeremy's wrist in a bone crushing grip, ‘you're not allowed to use your hands’.

‘But-

 _‘Don’t speak until I tell you to,_ and no touching yourself. I want you fully hard in the next 15 seconds Jeremey do you understand?’

Jeremy literally flung himself at him and started feeling him up while rubbing up against him. Well it seemed to be working he was getting really hard, _really_ fast.

‘Now that’s a good little brat’. He crooned darkly in his ear, mouthing the lobe and licking at his neck, ‘get good and hard for me’.

‘Stop. Lie down. Spread your legs. I want to see how hard and tight your balls are, I want to see if you're ready to come’.

He pushed Jeremy's legs wider apart stroking his tightening balls as he started shaking.

‘ _This’_ he growled, ‘is to _punish_ you for coming when I told you not too’.

‘Oh god’ Jeremy cried out as he slipped the cock ring on and tightened it, ‘Oh god, what's, _what is that?!’_

He was glad he didn’t have to worry about stupid things, like what kind of person it made him when the bewildered innocent tone in Jeremy's voice instantly sent his cock from rock hard to _dripping_ with pre-come.

‘-What’s the matter little Gilbert, haven't you seen a cock ring before?’

‘Um, no’.

‘But you’ve _heard_ of one, right?’

‘I, um, I guess so’.

Damon smiled darkly, ‘You're lying. I would have thought a horny brat like you with sadomasochistic leanings would be all over this- Oh I see, you haven't had enough time between finding out what you like, and coming here to get fucked to do enough research. Well let me educate you little boy. This little contraption, is what I like to call the honesty belt, and do you know what it does? _It makes, naughty, **lying** little brats like you keep their word_ , especially when they promise not to come and then do exactly that, _in your mouth no less’._

‘I'm sorry god, I'm sorry’ Jeremy cried out as he tightened it another fraction.

‘Too late for that little boy, _you're going to be punished good,_ and I can't very well have you coming again and again can I? You only get to come when I tell you to. _This’,_ he purred darkly while tightening the cock ring again, ‘is going to help with your obedience problem’.

Jeremy shouted out high-pitched and panicked his cry saying pain not pleasure, his words tripping over each other, rushed and garbled, ‘tha-that's too tight that’s too tight Damon please!’

He studied Jeremy for a moment, observing the way he was biting his lower lip, flexing his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut. Sometimes a cock could be hard in a cock ring even if the person wasn’t enjoying it. If you cared about delivering proper punishment that expertly plunged into pleasure while skirting the edge of pain, you had to study your subordinate. Jeremy was exhibiting classic signs of pain -without pleasure. _Unacceptable_.

‘I will not punish you for speaking without permission if you answer truthfully. Do you need me to loosen the cock ring, not want, _**need**?’ _

Jeremy was a mess as he nodded miserably and he took in his tear stained face and dishevelled hair. _God_ , _he wanted to fuck the tears out of and then back into those eyes,_ but he restrained himself, because punishment required a longer game than just pouncing and pounding the hell out of him; no matter how appealing that seemed right now, he knew from experience that prolonging the pain increased the pleasure. _Sage had taught him that._

‘Please Damon it really really hurts I don't like it Please’.

He relented loosening the cock ring a fraction, watching as the pain visibly left Jeremy’s face, tension sagging out of his shoulders.

‘Better?’ he murmured kissing the base of Jeremy's cock and teasing the silver and leather ring with his tongue where it was biting into Jeremy's hard flesh.

Jeremy went rigid, tensing up and gasping ‘Yeah- yes, ah, ah, oh god that feels so good Damon’.

‘Blowjobs are _supposed_ to feel good Jeremy, something you would know if you weren’t so insultingly bad at them!’

‘Now. I want you to suck my cock, while I'm schooling you, _because there is no universe in which you get to leave my bed still with no clue how to suck a damn cock properly!_ ’

‘In fact, given your thirst for danger, fuckable pretty-boy mouth, and certain corruptible quality, I'd say, teaching you how to use that mouth to get out of the trouble running it is going to get you into, is me doing a public service. Call it bratty danger junkie survival skills 101. You can just thank your lucky stars that I'm a philanthropist at heart little Gilbert’.

'Now sit up and pay attention to your lesson. _There will be a quiz’._

‘The first thing to know about sucking a cock little Gilbert is that no woman can suck your dick better than a man, -yeah I know Hollywood, porn, bragging jocks, the media, _they're all lying,_ guys give better blowjobs, it's a fact of life, just like the sun rising tomorrow, it just is. Oh, and FYI it works both ways, meaning you're kidding yourself if you think you'll eat a woman out better than her girlfriend can. -Something else you've never done before?’

‘Yes, I mean no, Vicky she um, she was pretty demanding’.

‘Atta girl, really liked her, shame it had to end, well, time to carry on her good work schooling your mouth'.

‘...I didn't know you knew her’.

‘Small town, everybody knows everybody. I had a little inane chit chat with her when she was serving me at the grill a few times’ he lied.

‘Oh, okay’.

‘Just out of curiosity did you like it? It's an acquired taste for some. Did you manage to get her there?’

‘Um, I guess I liked how much she liked it, and she definitely, er, got there, she pretty much insisted I kept doing it until she did no matter how tired my tongue got’.

‘I like her style’. Sage was the one obsessed with seducing buttoned down repressed types just desperate for someone to thrill them. He preferred a woman who demanded her pleasure, who climbed aboard and rode you like she owned you, taking her pleasure, or maybe Katherine had just trained him to want that as part of her general ruining of him, either way, repressed wall flowers didn't do it for him.

_Another nail in the coffin of this thing he had for Elena?_

‘And are you sure you did get her there?’

‘Well yeah’.

‘How do you know? How can you be sure she wasn't throwing you the pity moan?’

‘Well, you can um _taste_ -

‘-Mmm, _excellent’_. Damon's eyes narrowed, ‘and when you were fucking her, how do you know you made her come then?’

‘She um, got really tight, but sort of wetter at the same time and-

‘-Very good little Gilbert’. Damon smiled. ‘Any woman can pity you by giving a few fake moans and telling you it’s great just to get it over with, but tasting different when she comes with your tongue inside her, or getting wetter when your cock is inside her, _that_ can't be faked. Top marks little Gilbert’.

‘Now since Vicky schooled you so well on how to please a woman, it’s only right that I teach you how to please a man, specifically this one, and let me tell you, Jeremy, _it's not with that previous half-assed attempt at a blowjob!’_

‘First thing, use your damn hand. Second, do not forget the balls, it's called a blow _job_ for a reason! There are a lot of different elements to consider, nibbling the tip, biting the shaft, licking the balls, -don't really recommend biting those unless you happen to own a set of very sharp, very skilled fangs, -but sucking them, _that_ works every time!’

‘Now, you're probably thinking, -I'm straight, I like girls, just because I let that short bundle of rage Tyler fuck me and I'm clearly gay for Damon doesn’t mean I’m gay-gay, panic, angst, confusion, _blah-blah_. -Well let me tell you something little Gilbert, gay and straight are labels that don't matter when compared with knowing how to get and give a good blowjob’.

‘For you, that probably means some locker room shenanigans with Donovan, but trust me, that experience will suit you well when you leave for the big city to go to college. -And believe me you'll be thanking me for this lesson then!’

‘Now it's time for your test. It's a practical exam and here are the rules, if you break them, your punishment will make what I did to you earlier look like a gentle caress _so listen up_ ’.

‘Rule Number 1. _Absolutely no coming_ , unless you want me to _literally_ tan your hide. It's difficult to come while wearing a cock-ring but not impossible. _You have been warned’._

‘Rule Number 2. _No choking._ I know some freaks get off on that but I don't, _only armatures choke_ , so open your throat and breathe through your nose to avoid it’.

‘Now’ Damon crooned stroking Jeremy's cock slowly and deliberately torturing him by running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip while Jeremy trembled, ‘show me what you’ve learned little Gilbert’.

Jeremy pushed at Damon’s shoulders to get him to lie back and when he let him he slid down his body taking his hard cock in hand, licking the tip and sucking him down like he'd been shown.

‘That's it, good, now get it all. _'Don't choke'_ Damon hissed as he struggled to breathe through his nose, but he couldn't take it all. ‘Keep still’ Damon commanded, gripping his head and sliding his hard cock as far into his mouth as it would go, then sliding it into the opening of his throat as he tried not to choke, tried to relax his throat.

‘Open up’ Damon ordered gripping onto his head and sliding his cock in and out of his throat, ‘relax, keep your throat open, that's good, _that's how you take my cock’._

Damon let go of his head and he tried to keep going the way he'd been shown, figuring out how to breathe through his nose only while working his throat. He could taste Damon in the back of his throat, on the back of his tongue, and he hungered for more, sucking harder.

‘You're doing it so good’, Damon thrust up slowly into his throat as he moved down so Damon was fucking his mouth while he was sucking him.

‘Such a good boy’. Damon groaned, his voice breaking as if it was getting to him, as if he was actually breaking Damon's iron control.

Damon's hand went to his hair, but he didn’t use it to move his head, he was just stroking his hair while encouraging him, telling him how good he was at sucking his cock, and he found that Damon praising him was having the same effect as Damon punishing him, meaning his cock was hard and he felt like he was going to come again.

Damon suddenly getting aggressive and ramming his cock as far down his throat as it would go while he determinedly kept sucking felt so good it would have pushed him over the edge if it wasn’t for the cock thing Damon had put on him that was stopping him from coming.

‘Fuck’ Damon hissed ‘you're sucking it so good, you're going to make me come little Gilbert’

‘I'm going to teach you how to suck my come out of my cock and swallow it down while I'm fucking your mouth’. Damon ground out seizing his head in both hands, taking full control and thrusting fast into his mouth.

‘Okay now suck harder, concentrating on the tip, fuck yes, that’s it, suck as hard as you can, that’s it, just like that, now use your tongue to massage my cock while your sucking it, do it hard, fuck, _fuck,_ about to come, suck harder, faster, ah, fuck, work your mouth, **_that’s it, that’s, it ah!’_** Damon threw his head back his back arching.

He grabbed Jeremy's head and tilted his head back, growling  _‘Look at me._ _Look at me when you're sucking it out of me little boy. That’s it._ I want you to swallow all of it. If you spill a single drop of what I give you your punishment will be severe. I want you to show me how good you are, how obedient. Fuck yes, _fuck!!_ _Ah!_ _**Look at me**_ **,** that's so good, that’s so good, **Fuck!!!’**

Damon got extremely hard and suddenly he could feel hot liquid exploding into his throat as he tried his best to swallow, to breathe, and not to choke all the same time.

‘Look at you taking my cock down your throat’ Damon was seething, ‘ _so obedient,_ _not spilling a drop_ , that's it, that’s it, good boy, suck the last of it out of me, **_oh fuck_** _’_ , Damon flung his head back growling hard and savage, thrusting fast into Jeremy’s mouth until he was completely spent.

‘Fuck that was good little boy. If I didn’t know how bad you were at that earlier, I would think you were a pro who loves sucking cock. Right now, I think you love sucking _my_ cock, maybe you were even made for it, because that little Gilbert was probably the best blowjob I have ever had _and believe me that is saying something’,_

Jeremy's eyebrows rose in surprise even as Damon pulled out of his mouth and knelt up, pulling him so they were both kneeling.

‘How did you get so good, so fast little Gilbert? Am I that good a teacher? I mean I know I am, but, you have to be a natural. Did you like it’ Damon murmured tilting his chin up ‘did you like making me come that hard?’

Jeremey who it seemed to Damon had suddenly come over all bashful, finally looked him in the eye.

‘I liked... I liked making you like it’.

‘Good. _Are you gonna take my cock as well as you just did when I'm fucking you little boy?’_

Damon was watching him the way a black Jaguar on an excursion to a zoo had once looked at him, it’s midnight black pelt was like Damon's hair he realised, and its eyes just like Damon's were beautiful and deadly and like Damon, the Jaguar looked at him like it wanted to devour him. He'd been mesmerised, fascinated, rooted to the spot, taking in nothing else in the exhibit and in the end, he had to be literally dragged away. He felt like that now, like he was mesmerised by a predator who wanted to devour him.

 _Except Damon wasn't caged_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Is the Bamon your thing? ;D Please check out [_**What Happens in the Prison World Stays in the Prison World**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095)
> 
> _So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone... just saying_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> A little more Bamon? ;D [_**Fever of the Witch**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322)
> 
> _Damon is Bonnie's BFF right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D 


End file.
